dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zerius Satan/Relationships
Peerage Esdeath Partas Esdeath sees Zerius as the only man worthy of her love and affection. She is passionate about her love for him and often makes minor attempts to seduce him. However, when Zerius turns the tables on her and shows her affection, she is quickly reduced to the state of a schoolgirl talking to her crush. Esdeath has the utmost confidence in Zerius's strength. She admits that she wouldn't be able to defeat him and reveres him for his strenghth. Her affections for Zerius also change many aspects of her normal cold battle loving personality. She acts differently and more at ease around Zerius then with others. Esdeath has also shown to be less enthused and lively when Zerius isn't in her presence. Zerius describes them as having "almost perfect chemistry". The two of them have similar personalities and battle tactics. He greatly respects Eadeath's strength and often takes her on high priority missions. Zerius often conveys his troubles to her when he doesn't feel like talking to others and trusts her the most out of his entire peerage. Albedo Baphomet Albedo was raised to be a servant to Zerius and Luciel. Albedo is Zerius's most loyal Peerage member, She is also deeply in love with him, often being obsessive when it comes him and anything he's involved in. She is always attempting to gain Zerius's affection, normally showing outbursts of jealousy whenever others appear to be getting close to him. Despite this, she states that it would be weird if some like Zerius didn't have a harem and is happy enough to just be a part of it. She follow Zerius's orders to the letter, and becomes angered at anyone who disrespects or mocks him, even other peerage members. Zerius sees Albedo as his loyal servant, always willing to do as asked. He views her fanatic loyalty to him as both amusing and annoying, but is thankful for it all the same. While he might not show it, he does genuinely care for her and becomes irritated when others try to harm her. Mina Alucard Kuroka Mordred Pendragon Satan Clan Satan Zeius had a good relationship with his father. Satan was one of the few people who always had faith in Zerius as he was going up. Zerius looks up to his father and was hit hard by his death. Lilith Zerius sincerely loves his mother. She favored him over his sister, much to Luciel's ire, and was always kind to him. Roygun Satan Zerius feels like Roygun is the one person that he can talk to who does not expect anything, good or bad, from him and he sees her as his most precius person. He truly loves her and seems to visibly brighten in her presense. Others that see the two note that they have a "perfect marriage". Zerius's first introduction to Roygun was when they were children and told of their betrothal. Roygun initially disliked Zerius's cold and unfeeling personality, but later fell in love with his kind heart. Zerius, in turn, became taken with Roygun's confidence and passion. Xuriel Satan Zerius loves his daughter greatly. Five Great Maou Zerius is childhood freinds with all of the current Maou. Luciel Satan Zerius and Luciel originally had a rocky relationship. Growing up, Luciel was always jealous of the attention that Zerius received from their parents. This jealousy came to the tipping point when Zerius defeated Azrael, an opponent that she was almost helpless against and jealousy turned to hatred. After the Great war, she ended up joining the Old-Satan faction soley for the opportunity to kill Zerius. There relationship improved greatly after Luciel realized that Zerius truly does care for her and they now have a normal sibling relationship. To try and make amends for her actions, Luciel was willing to take the position of Satan when Zerius asked her too despite not really caring about government affairs. They're nor problem teasing or goading each other or casually asking each other for favors. Sirzechs Lucifer Zerius and Sirzechs used to spar in their younger days and Sirzechs typically won his matches with Zerius. However, Sirzechs, admits that Zerius has more natural talent then he does when it comes to combat, and admits that the only reason he beat Zerius as a child was Zerius's lack of experience. Ajuka Beelzebub Ajuka and Zerius used to spar in their younger days. Serafall Leviathan Zerius has fun playing along with Serafall's antics and has even guest starred in her T.V. show from time to time. Despite she herself being in charge of foreign Affairs, Serafall admits that Zerius is a better ambassador than her in some cases due to his various friends in other pantheons. However, she is still extremely careful with who she sends Zerius to meet with due to knowing of his tendency to talk bluntly when irritated. Falbium Asmodeus Zerius and Falbium both agree that "a good nap is always the right choice". Gremory Clan Rias Gremory Zerius views Rias as Sirzech's spoiled younger sister. He openly insults her and enjoys making her feel pressured. Despite this, Zerius does not see Rias as a bad person and she simply gets annoyed by her personality. Koneko Toujou To Zerius, Koneko is Kuroka's younger sister Shirone. Because of the aura that he emits, his mere presence is enough to cause Koneko to have a heart attack, he tries to keep his distance, but if asked, he would have no problem doing a favor for the white haired girl. Koneko, on the other hand is absolutly terrified of Zeriius, and goes through any means nessessary to avoid him. Sitri Clan Sona Sitri Zerius has no real opinion of Sona, but he is impressed by her intelligence and work ethic. Grigori Azazel Penemue Highland Zerius cares for his son, but due to the tensions between the devils and the fallen angels, the time Zerius can spend with him is limited. Kokabiel Heaven Gabriel Category:Relationships Category:Highschool DxD: Satan's Revival